peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 May 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-05-27 ;Comments *The Autechre mix was recorded at All Tomorrow's Parties. *Producer Louise Kattenhorn is on holiday. *There are a few fluffs in the programme which Peel puts down to people altering the settings on the studio desk during the day. JP: "You come in, and the thing that you usually play records on has been reprogrammed to tell you what the mean annual rainfall in Mysore is - which is jolly nice to know, but at the same time I'd sooner it played records." *The subject of football proves to be a sore point: "It's been such an unspeakably crap season. Every single important result has gone the wrong way in the last couple of months, really has. So this is a strictly non-football programme until the season starts again." *The 2003 Eurovision Song Contest had taken place over the weekend. Turkey were the narrow winners. John and The Pig had watched it at home. JP: "I was really pleased that the Turkish entry won because it did have something in it that was... it was rubbish really as they all are, but there was something in there that was identifiably Turkish." *John complains that there is nowhere for him and the team to go to in Central London to have a drink after finishing the programme. *He also comments that the Rocket Science track reminds him of Teenage Kicks in places. *Andrew Morrison of Portsmouth, later the creator of offensive content warnings for the Peel Show, is amongst several listeners whose emails are read out. *It is mentioned that Mos Eisley were amongst the audience the previous week for the Mogwai performance at Maida Vale on 21 May 2003. Sessions *Autechre #3 Live mix. Tracklisting *Drunk Horse: National Lust (CDR) Sweet Nothing :John presses a button but doesn't get the track he wanted (Wrong Track Moment). *Luciano: Save Us Now (7") Charm *Chromatics: Copper Fence (LP - Chrome Rats vs Basement Rutz) Gold Standard Laboratories *Marlowe: A Day In July (LP - A Day In July) Probe Plus *DJ Emerson: XLR8R (12" - Viper Jive) Convert *Dirty Switches: That's Right (7") Butcher's Hook *Jimmy Reed: Oh John (LP - Just Jimmy Reed) Joy *Bearsuit: Tiny Barnes (7" - Jesus Will Spear You Through The Heart EP) Fortuna Pop *Autechre: Live mix recorded at All Tomorrow's Parties (Peel Session) *Green Hornet: Right Hand (LP - Soulscum) Hellworm :Announces the Pig's Big 78 but gets a jingle instead. After quite some fiddling in an attempt to get output from the minidisc, Peel then starts the wrong track from it (Wrong Track Moment). *Signor M. Tapiero & Orchestra: Aide de Camp March (10") Winner (Pig's Big 78) *Le Neon: The Sender (LP - Luss) Fierce Panda *Jonny L: Lets Roll (12") Piranha *Vybz Cartel: Good To Go (7") South Rakkas Crew *Rocket Science: Being Followed (7") Eat Sleep *Broken Family Band: This Is A Drinking Establishment (Split 7" with Knife In The Water) Glitterhouse *Plus System: Na Na Na (12") Evolution Plus *Hollies: King Midas In Reverse (Various Artists Compilation LP - Acid Daze) Uncut *People Like Us: Dolly Pardon (LP - Stifled Love) Soleilmoon *Of Arrowe Hill: Gadfly Adolescence (LP - The Spring Heel Penny Dreadful And Other Tales Of Morbid Curiosity) Must Destroy *Minus 8 feat. Ras Charmer: Brave and Bold (12") Compost *Mos Eisley: One Size Fits Most (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon File ;Name *John_Peel_20030527.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *Mooo Category:Available online Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Track Moment